horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphabetical List of Horror Films
0-9 *28 Days Later *30 Days of Night A *Alien *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane *American Werewolf in London *The Amityville Horror *Amusement *Antichrist B Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Bikini Bloodbath *Birds, The *Blade *Blob, The (1958) *Blob, The (1988) *Blood and Chocolate *Bones *Boogeyman *Botched *Bride, The *Burning, The *Bad Taste C *C.H.U.D. *Carriers *Cabin Fever *Candyman *Canucula *Carrie *Cat People *Changeling *Cherry Falls *Child's Play *Christine *Cold Creek Manor *Constantine *Cottage *Covenant *Craft *Creepshow *Critters *Cube *Cujo *Cursed D * Darkness Falls * Dr. Giggles * Dracula * Dracula's Curse * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Daybreakers * Doghouse E * Evil Dead * The Exorcist F * The Fly (1958) * Frankenstein * Friday the 13th * Friday The 13th part II * Friday The 13th Part III * Friday The 13th The Final Chapter * Friday The 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Friday The 13th PartVI: Jason Lives * Friday The 13th part VII: The New Blood * Friday The 13th part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Friday The 13th Part IX ( Jason Goes To hell: The Final Friday) * Full Eclipse * Fury of the Wolfman * Final destination, The G *Ginger Snaps H * Halloween * Hatchet * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The * Hellraiser * House of 1,000 Corpses * Howling, The * Halloween II * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurection * Halloween (2007) remake * Halloween II (2009) remake * Halloween III (2011) remake Upcoming I *I Know What You Did Last Summer *It *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer J *Jaws *Jeepers Creepers *Jennifer's Body *Jason X K L * Leprechaun * Let The Right One In * Lips of Blood M * Man Made Monster * may N *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Night of the Living Dead *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child O *The Omen *The Orphan P *Pandorum *Phantasm *Poltergeist *Psycho *Puppet Master Q R *Resident Evil *Ringu S *Saw *Scream *The Shining *Silence of the Lambs *Sleepaway Camp *See No Evil *Stir Of Echoes *Stir Of Echoes 2 *Stay *Sorority row *Stepfather, The T *The Texas Chain Saw Massacre *The Thing *The Cell *The Cell 2 *Trick 'r Treat *Triangle U * Underworld V W *When a Stranger Calls *The Wicker Man *Wishmaster *The Witches *The Wolf Man FAMOUS SEQUELS *28 Weeks Later *Aliens *Alien³ *Alien Resurrection *American Werewolf in Paris *Amityville II: The Possession *Amityville 3D *Army of Darkness * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas *Blade II *Blade: Trinity *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Boggeyman II *Creepshow 2 *Cube 2: Hypercube *Dawn of the Dead (1978) *Day of the Dead (1985) *The Devil's Rejects *Diary of the Dead *Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 *Land of the Dead *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part VI: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money *From Dusk Till Dawn 3: Hangman's Daughter *Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *Halloween II *Halloween III: Season of the Witch *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers *Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Halloween: Resurrection *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth *The Hills Have Eyes Part 2 *Hostel Part 2 *Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf *Howling III: The Marsupials *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Lost Boys: The Tribe *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *New Nightmare *Damien: Omen II *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Predator 2 *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Extinction *Return of the Living Dead Part 2 *Return of the Living Dead 3 *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Scream 2 *Scream 3 *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Tremors 2: Aftershocks *Underworld: Evolution *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *Vacancy 2: The First Cut *Wrong Turn 2 ---- Category:Lists